


Unfinished Business

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls asleep in the library and is woken by Castiel, who is interested in spending some alone time with the hunter. Shameless PWP, as ever. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_cues challenge of "Sex Between The Bookshelves."

Dean scuffed through the aisles of the library with little interest, feeling slightly oppressed by the high shelves surrounding him and the dingy aroma of old paper and books. The area in which he was supposed to be finding a particular tome on selkies held little interest to him, so he’d started to wander, heading further and further into the darkest section of the library at the back. It was his intention to find somewhere private and dark, so that he could settle down and have a nap, while Sam performed his geeky mojo upon books.

He sighed when he finally found a secluded patch between some highly stacked shelves, towering books shadowing him and sheltering him from general view. To say that he hadn’t been sleeping properly was an understatement. The hunter didn’t usually get a lot of sleep on the best of nights and on the worst of nights, he was a complete stranger to it. Coupled with his long nights making love to Castiel and the quest to retrieve Sam’s soul from Crowley made Dean a very tired person indeed.

He glanced around idly and saw that he was currently installing himself between religious texts and books upon angels. He snorted softly and thought that angels were everywhere for him lately. In most cases, he didn’t give two hoots about them, as he found that most of the angels he’d had the misfortune to meet were a bunch of dicks. Castiel was the only one he wanted around and the only one he could say he truly loved. He smiled softly at the last admission as he settled himself down in the corner, intending to take his nap.

Some time later and he was being woken by Castiel, a look of concern hidden deep within the angel’s soft blue eyes. Castiel’s slender hand was like a lead weight upon Dean’s arm, tender yet solid and inescapable. Castiel’s plush lips were moving and it took Dean a while to realise that the angel was saying his name. He blinked blearily up at Castiel, before scrubbing the pads of his fingers in his eyes to further waken himself from bleary sleepiness.

“Dean,” Castiel said again.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Dean said, with a snort and a smirk at his lover.

“I can see that,” Castiel replied, clearly not amused. “Where have you been?”

“Been right here. I only took a nap,” Dean said as he frowned at Castiel.

“No, you haven’t. You have been missing for five hours. The library’s closed,” Castiel said, with a gesture around their surroundings.

“What?” Dean asked, sitting up so abruptly, he almost clashed foreheads with his lover.

He only realised then just how dark the library was and how silent. No light shone through the place, except for a few security lights near the doorway and fire exits, while no movement in the whole building indicated that Castiel was right.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, as he struggled to his feet, aided by Castiel’s iron hand. “Thanks.”

Castiel nodded at the hunter’s plea of gratitude before replying.

“He’s back at the motel. He thought you’d gone back there alone and when he discovered the room empty, he waited. He tried calling you, but when you didn’t answer, he called me on my cell. He thought I might either know where you are or be able to find you,” Castiel told him.

“Well, you found me,” Dean groused as he peered through a gap in the bookshelves, wondering if there were any security guards in a place like this and whether they would be able to sneak past them if there were. “How did you find me, exactly?”

“Through our profound bond. Plus Sam told me where he’d last seen you, so I came here first,” Castiel replied, with a diffident, lazy shrug. “It was either here or the diner, which is where I would have gone next.”

“Right,” Dean replied, as he glanced at his lover over his shoulder. “Speaking of the diner, you couldn’t just transport us there, could you? I’m freaking starving.”

Castiel didn’t reply; instead he stared intently at Dean, plush lips parted as he tracked every last one of Dean’s movements. Dean noticed, attracted by Castiel’s lack of response and he stared back, smirking at his lover in amusement.

“What?” he asked, when still Castiel refused to respond.

“We’re alone,” Castiel announced, voice sounding as though he were prompting Dean instead of announcing a fact.

“Yeah, I can see that sweetheart,” Dean said, with a roll of his eyes as he closed the distance between himself and his lover.

He slid his arms about Castiel’s waist, before staring at Castiel’s lips from a close distance. He’d always loved Castiel’s mouth and the full way that his lips formed a lush pout whenever the angel was concentrating particularly hard upon something. Dean always thought that Castiel had the most soft and kissable lips and always took advantage of them whenever he could.

“Do you really want to pass up a chance to be alone together, before heading to a crowded diner or back to Sam?” Castiel pressed, with an arch lift to one eyebrow.

Dean stared at his mouth, as he began to grin. It was a true grin, one born of lust and amusement instead of snarky disapproval that he tended to direct to his brother these days.

“Yeah, sweetheart. We are alone. Guess we’d best take advantage of that, huh?” Dean asked, with an arch lift of one eyebrow himself.

“Yes, Dean, I strongly would insist upon it. I would greatly enjoy the time alone with you,” Castiel said, gruff voice too loud and too insistent in the otherwise silent library.

“You sly dog, Cas,” Dean murmured, as he closed the distance between them still further.

His lips hovered mere millimeters before Castiel’s plump lips, waiting, expectant, before the angel closed the remaining distance between them himself. His mouth was warm and soft against Dean’s own, silken surfaces pliant and eager as Castiel licked Dean’s lips with a kitten quick tongue. Dean felt arousal stirring through his body and he crowded still closer into his lover’s warm body, hands pressed firmly against Castiel’s ass. He felt the angel shifting against him and the way that Castiel’s thick length pressed stiffly against the front of his pants.

Dean reached down between their bodies, before he started palming Castiel through the dark material of his pants. Their gazes locked as Castiel began bucking into the pressure of Dean’s rubbing hand, plump lips parted as he grew more aroused. The scent of arousal hung thick and heavy between them, intoxicating to Dean as he finally unzipped his lover’s pants and unbuckled his belt.

The angel rested both hands on Dean’s shoulders as Dean pushed Castiel’s pants down and away, chill library air slapping against Castiel’s thighs in eddying waves. Castiel kicked off his shoes effortlessly, before he stepped out of the confining bundle of his pants. His hands slipped away from Dean’s shoulders, leaving the hunter free to remove his own clothing. Dean watched intermittently as Castiel removed his trenchcoat, thick tan material folding to the floor, soon to be joined by the angel’s dark jacket and tie.

Dean sat to remove his boots, kicking them away with hasty feet, before he unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. He stood to push them free from his body and stepped out of them, before pulling his t shirt up and over his head. He tossed it carelessly to the side, barely even bothering to track its progress to see where it landed, before he returned his gaze to Castiel. He smirked at the now fully naked angel, as Castiel stared openly at Dean, dark blue eyed gaze resting upon Dean’s chest hungrily.

Dean stripped himself easily of his boxers and felt the full weight of Castiel’s gaze upon his erect dick when it sprang free of the tight material to curl up towards his abdomen. Castiel was the one to make the first move, closing the distance between them and resting his hands against Dean’s shoulders again. The hunter could feel the smooth skin of Castiel’s palms against his shoulders, and the way that Castiel’s fingers curled against his skin. Castiel stroked at Dean’s collar-bones with the pads of both thumbs, sending chills of excitement through Dean’s body.

Dean rested his hands upon Castiel’s slender waist, before sweeping his fingers over the prominent ridges of Castiel’s hip-bones. His fingers dipped lower and he wrapped one hand around Castiel’s dick. The angel breathed in and his eyes closed as Dean started to stroke him, the circle of his fingers pumping confidently against Castiel’s erection. Castiel’s breath came hard and fast, wheezing in his chest and rattling through his throat as he pushed Dean down to the ground. He straddled his lover, legs flung wide around Dean’s body, before he pressed his fingertips against Dean’s mouth insistently.

Dean opened his mouth obediently, suckling on Castiel’s fingers readily, and he tasted a sweet taste upon Castiel’s skin, with a musky aftertaste that he couldn’t place. Castiel must have touched something or performed some powerful magic before he even came to Dean. The hunter thought about asking Castiel what he’d been doing prior to finding him, but didn’t get the chance between having Castiel’s fingers in his mouth and the angel’s next actions. Dean’s thoughts fragmented into so much dust when Castiel started to roll his hips against Dean’s, erections bumping together pleasurably before Castiel finally drew his fingers away.

He kept up the pressure of his hips against Dean’s dick as he started to open himself up for Dean, arm reaching around his body easily. His hips surged forward and back, forward and back as he stretched his hole wide and loose, erection brushing against Dean’s purposefully. Dean writhed and moaned beneath Castiel, enjoying the thrill of Castiel rutting against him and the sight of Castiel preparing himself for Dean.

Finally, Castiel sank down upon Dean’s dick, groaning harshly at the feel of the hunter thick and hard inside him. Dean threw his head back at the first feel of the angel surrounding him and his body became a vibrating mass of nerves and arousal by the time that Castiel had taken as much of Dean as he could into his body. Castiel surged forward, rutting against Dean and riding him eagerly, hands resting against Dean’s shoulders as they writhed between the bookshelves. Dean supported Castiel’s weight, hands gripping his lover’s small waist tightly as their gazes met.

Castiel’s lips were parted, pushed out into an aroused pout and Dean felt the first shimmer of his climax rocketing through him at the sight. He kept his gaze trained upon Castiel’s mouth and the way that the angel’s tongue appeared periodically to moisten the dry surfaces of his lips. Dean felt his climax building, coiling inexorably behind his navel until he spilled out into his lover, cum pulsing from his throbbing dick as he whimpered Castiel’s name loudly into the silence.

Castiel continued riding him, milking him of every last drop of his seed as he started touching himself, hand pumping against his dick swiftly until he came, semen flooding his palm in hot spurts. Dean felt his lover’s seed splash and spill out over his abdomen and he watched Castiel as the angel whined Dean’s name loudly into the still air surrounding them.

Finally their bodies slowed and stilled and Castiel continued to straddle Dean as they both fought to regain their sex-stolen breath. Dean shifted against the hard floor of the library, dick still sheathed tight inside his lover’s ass. Castiel eased away from Dean wordlessly, before he laid upon the floor next to his lover. Their gazes locked as the angel caressed and explored Dean’s chest with questing fingers, breath tickling against Dean’s cheek as he stared at him.

“I guess we have to go back to Sam soon,” Castiel announced regretfully, although Dean noticed he didn’t make a move to dress.

They remained laying there together, Castiel’s leg draped casually across both of Dean’s. If anything, the angel made himself more comfortable against his lover and Dean smiled another genuine smile. His hold tightened around Castiel’s body, drawing the angel closer against his side. He was not in any hurry to move either, far too comfortable with Castiel pressed tightly against his side, forms fitting together perfectly.

“Soon, sweetheart, but not now,” Dean agreed, quietly. “You can always tell Sam you were a little distracted when you were looking for me.”

Castiel stared at Dean, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth as he tried to figure out whether Dean was joking or not. Dean laughed at that, before pressing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek gently.

“You don’t have to say that, but you won’t be lying, Cas. I distracted you,” he said, against Castiel’s neck before he inhaled the angel’s sweet and musky scent.

Castiel murmured a purr of contentment but otherwise didn’t make a sound. He rubbed his fingers against one of Dean’s nipples, exploring the raised nub until it pebbled and grew hard beneath his fingertips. He shifted his leg and brushed against Dean’s hard thickness, pre-cum smearing against his thigh. Dean stared at him, intent clear in his gaze until Castiel swung himself on top of Dean again. Castiel sank down upon Dean’s dick, impaling himself upon his lover’s thick length with a soft sigh of satisfaction. They made love again in a silent library, voices rising in climax to be swallowed by the vaulted ceilings and multitudes of uncaring books.

Soon afterwards, there was not a sound at all in the whole room, lovers dressed and gone, whisked away by angelic transportation. Across town and Sam received a shock when two bodies crashed upon Dean’s bed, sprawling against garish bedcovers, yet looking very happy in each other’s arms.

Sam sighed, before he said - “What took you so long? Oh, wait, don’t answer that. I think I can guess.”

Dean winked at the sour expression upon his brother’s face as Castiel said - “I got a little distracted when searching for Dean.”

Dean chuffed out a laugh at that, surprised that Castiel had taken him seriously by repeating what Dean had jokingly told him to say.

“I can see that, Cas,” Sam replied, with a roll of his eyes. “No doubt Dean was the one to distract you.”

Castiel looked at Dean questioningly and the hunter sighed.

“Yeah, you know it, Sammy. Who can blame me, though?” Dean replied for Castiel, with a wink at his lover.

Surprisingly Castiel winked back, gesture slow yet roguish in the usually expressionless angel. Dean smiled at him, hands sliding further around his lover’s body as he settled his palms against Castiel’s ass. Sam watched them, before he stood, snatching up his jacket from the bed beside Dean’s head. Castiel looked up at the younger Winchester, as Dean nuzzled the angel’s neck playfully.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked, as he stared at Sam curiously.

“Out. I think you have some unfinished business by the look of things,” Sam said, awkwardly, as he struggled into his jacket as swiftly as he could.

Castiel didn’t reply; instead he tilted his head a little further to the side to accommodate the still nuzzling Dean and waited until Sam had finally left the room. Castiel then turned back to Dean and started work on their unfinished business.

~fini~


End file.
